Sanford
The zombified remains of a psychopathic assassin clown. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter Sanford serves to be one of the secondary protagonists of the Madness Combat series, mainly fighting alongside Deimos. He wears a bandana, black teashades, army-camo pants and has what appears to be a DNA-pattern tattoo on his back. He debuts with Deimos in Madness Combat 5 when they deliver a dragon sword to Hank. He later appears in Madness Combat 5.5 as one of the protagonists, and again in Madness Combat 6.5, Madness Combat 7.5, and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Overall, Sanford has killed 199 people in the series, which amounts to around 16% of the series' total kills, and has not died in the canon series so far. Sanford has extremely effective fighting skills through the use of his signature weapon, the hook. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation Sanford first appears in this episode in a convertible right before the final scene. He tosses Hank a dragon sword to help fight Tricky, and then backs up the car, only to be crushed, along with Deimos, by a building that falls from the sky. An interesting fact is that most people didn't know that these two were Sanford and Deimos until the announcement of Madness Combat 5.5. Madness Combat 5.5 Sanford appears in Madness Combat 5.5 as a protagonist, alongside his partner Deimos. In this episode, it shows how he and Deimos have survived the crash by the Flying Party, being wounded in the head. They go to next room, where they encounter a group of 1337 agents. While Deimos fights them, Sanford takes some bandages out of a medical kit and wraps them around his head, covering his wound. He then helps Deimos, by killing some 1337 agents before he drinks a beverage left on a table, where his lower lip is visible while he drinks. They go into another room, where Sanford, using a nightstick, and Deimos kill more agents. While Deimos continues killing his enemies, Sanford quickly grabs a bandage and puts it around Deimos' head, covering his wound as well. Sanford then picks up a TDI Vector to kill more 1337 agents alongside Deimos, as they go forward. While Deimos picks up a shotgun, Sanford finds a locker with a black piece of cloth, which he wraps around his head as a bandana and he also picks up a Spectre M4 and uses it to kill more of the 1337 agents. When the protagonists enter a room and kill 6 agents, cracks suddenly appear from the wall, showing the red static sky ou tside. A red beam pours into the crack, grabs dead 1337 agents and blows up their heads. Sanford and Deimos rush into the next room, where they encounter more agents and kill them. Sanford then tries to use the elevator, but it shows how it is blocked by the red statics. Then all of a sudden, the deadly clown enters the room. Tricky first points at the protagonists, then with a superhuman speed, he rushes at them by bouncing off the ceiling and floor, knocking Deimos to the wall first. Then Sanford tries to hit him with the billy club he had kept with him, but Tricky easily grabs him, punches him a dozen times at high speed and forcefully knocks him into the wall, and stealing his billy club. Deimos then tries to attack him, but he gets punched so hard, that he goes through the wall, thus leaving a hole in it. Sanford, having seen Tricky's mighty power, raises his hands in a surrendering pose and decides to jump through the hole and run away. Tricky looks down at them disappointed and decides to leave without finishing them off. Afterwards, a group of 1337 agents arrive and Sanford wakes up Deimos so that he gets ready to fight. They kill all the agents and suddenly, a building crashes behind Deimos, who was smoking, almost hitting and killing him. They decide to go inside the building, where they kill more 1337 agents and then train tracks start appearing from the ground and without warning, a train starts coming towards them. Deimos shoots at it, but the train passes, almost running over the protagonists. Finally, they go forward, when suddenly an A.T.P. engineer appears and fires a Colt Revolver at Sanford. Madness Combat 6.5 Sanford and Deimos are once again the protagonists. In the beginning of Madness Combat 6.5, Sanford is shot in the stomach by the A.T.P. engineer, as seen from the previous episode. Deimos manages to kill the engineer and helps Sanford to get up. Due to his injury, Sanford is unable to fight, so Deimos covers him and kills all A.A.H.W. agents by himself as they forward. While they go, Sanford picks up a shotgun and when they arrive at a room with a ledge, Sanford sees a medical kit. While Deimos kills some 1337 agents, Sanford bandages his torso, covering his wound and then, he injects himself with a shot of adrenaline, which revives him as he starts fighting once again. He goes down the ledge and kills all the agents that were down, using his shotgun. As the protagonists go into the next room, Sanford steals a grunt's revolver and kills him with it. He then finds a waistjacket, that he keeps throughout the rest of the series, then also finds a grenade launcher and a belt, which he doesn't keep, but gives them to Deimos. Finally, he picks up a bren gun and goes to the next room with Deimos. As they go into the next room, the 1337 agents have slightly changed and now possess crimson shades instead of black shades. But that change doesn't affect Sanford, as he kills many agents with his newly acquired rifle. Before they go forward, Deimos shoots a grenade at a group of agents, which annihilates them. Sanford keeps using his bren gun to kill his enemies, and then, they use an elevator to go down a room. As they kill more A.T.P. engineers and l33t agents, they see a place called 'The Rift', then suddenly, a group of A.A.H.W. reinforcements arrives in a truck, but Deimos picks up his M203 and shoots a grenade at the truck, destroying all of the combatants inside. Deimos and Sanford get inside the Rift, they see an unarmed grunt. They point their guns at him, robbing him. Inside, Deimos gives Sanford some grey teashade glasses, which he likes and keeps them for future episodes. Afterwards, Deimos gives him a mirror, then Sanford decides to show his lower lip, looking cooler and better with his sunglasses. Deimos also picks up his trademark "TAC jacket" and a visor. Suddenly, an explosion blows up the door and more agents start attacking them. The protagonists easily kill them and decide to climb up a ladder, arriving on the roof-top of the building. After killing many l33t agents, Sanford escapes with Deimos in a helicopter at the end of the episode, shooting his Bren and pulling out his Colt Revolver before the screen fades and the episode ends. Madness Combat 7.5 In this animation, Sanford and Deimos infiltrate the facility where A.T.P. soldats are manufactured. In the beginning of the episode, several agents outside a building are pulled to the roof by Sanford's hook. He then drops down to join with Deimos, and takes out his TMP attached to a suppressor, ready to enter the building. Sanford kills many l33t agents as they go forwards and they take an elevator to go down a room. In the next room, they kill many agents that were holding beer, as if they were celebrating, and then Deimos encounters an MG-42, which he picks up. In the next room, Deimos doesn't fight due to his heavy gun and Sanford does all the killing, many 1337 agents and 2 A.T.P. engineers, mostly using his hook. He then picks up a FBI-10, and goes into the next room which is a bar, where he kills only 2 agents, because Deimos does most of the kills using his MG-42. Same things happened as they arrive to the next room, until Deimos runs out of ammo, where Sanford picks up a L337 sword and stabs an agent that was behind his partner. Sanford and Deimos encounter their first spike gate in the next room, which Deimos easily opens. Suddenly, a flashbang explodes, but Sanford covered his eyes (along with his glasses) at the right time and doesn't get affected. He then sees 2 A.T.P. soldats entering the room, which he easily kills with his gun. With some co-operation, the protagonists manages to go past another spike gate and go into the next room. Sanford only uses his L337 sword and his hook to kill all the agents (including 2 A.T.P. engineers and 1 A.T.P. soldat) in the next 2 rooms and then finally arrive inside a terminal room. Sanford once again kills all the folks, with the help of Deimos, who were guarding the computers with his melee weapons. As he goes forward with Deimos, they encounter 5 A.T.P. soldats who were just getting activated by a computer and they start attacking the protagonists. Sanford easily kills 4 of them using his L337 sword and a carbon knife, he then proceeds to go observe the terminal. The computer was ready to get auto-repaired, but then Deimos comes along and plants a bomb into the terminal. They finally decided to leave the room as the bomb explodes and destroys all the computers, supposedly stopping the production of the A.T.P. soldats. But then, Deimos receives a message on his PDA, which says: "HANK HAS BEEN TERMINATED." Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Sanford and Deimos are the main protagonists of this episode. In this episode, Sanford's primary weapons are his hook and Colt Revolver. The two are driving in a car when a truck filled with A.T.P. engineers accosts them. They incapacitate the car with their heavy gunfire, but Deimos manages to kill all the engineers and escape along with Sanford onto the top of another incoming truck. Sanford uses his hook to kill the A.T.P. engineers in the back of the truck while Deimos takes over the driver's seat. The two then drive to the infamous scene from Madness Combat 7: Consternation - where Hank's and Tricky's bodies lie. Sanford kills several agents coming out of the building before entering it with Deimos, who is carrying Hank's corpse. Eventually, Sanford and Deimos fight their way into another building, with Sanford's chest being stabbed by a bowie knife in the process. Chased by enhanced A.T.P. engineers, Sanford and Deimos split. Sanford drops his revolver in the next room for an AS Val and later a Benelli M4. Unlike his partner, Sanford manages to survive the attack of one of the enhanced A.T.P. engineers, escaping with just a wound to the hand. In the end, Sanford sees the dead body of Deimos and engages in brief combat with the Auditor himself before getting knocked back by a baseball bat. Sanford and Hank, alive, stand before the Auditor as he sucks in all the agents' corpses on the field, growing a bit larger and more powerful. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation Sanford is one of the main protagonists in this episode, battling the Auditor alongside Hank. Sadly, Sanford is unable to harm the Auditor by shooting at him and then gets knocked back. Then, Hank starts fighting the Auditor, but he gets severely wounded by The Auditor's OA-93. When The Auditor was about to finish him, Sanford re-appears from behind him, snatching away his gun with his hook and shoots him, saving Hank's life. However, The Auditor doesn't take any damage from Sanford's gun and attacks Sanford, by morphing into a Dragon head and spewing some dark fire at him. He then takes back is OA-93 and points it at Sanford, who is startled and doesn't know what to do. Hank suddenly comes from behind The Auditor and steals his halo, saving him. While Hank recovers and the Auditor gets his halo back, Sanford fights a group of l33t agents, plus an A.T.P. engineer. The Auditor then gets ready to shoot Hank, but Sanford throws his hook at him, making him drop his weapon and saving Hank's life once again. He then fights another group of l33t agents with an A.T.P. engineer and joins Hank. The Auditor then creates a large pillar, where an entrance then appears. Suddenly, a dark beam Madness Combat 10: Abrogation|enhances a dead l33t agent, Sanford successfully shoots him in the head and then Hank finishes him off by ripping his head off. Afterwards, Sanford plays a rock-paper-scissors game with Hank to decide who will go first inside the pillar through the entrance. Sanford wins and lets Hank enter first. While Hank relies on his enhanced strength to punch agents to death, Sanford continues to use various weapons, such as his hook. He kills many l33t agents, including an enhanced one once again, and some A.T.P. engineers. After going through many agents, they encounter a Mag Agent: V4. While the mag agent fights Hank, Sanford tries to injure him shooting him to the head, but the mag agent seems to be unaffected by the bullets. Sanford then throws his hook at him, but an A.T.P. engineer appears and cuts Sanford's hand and his hook's rope, making him lose his hook in the Mag Agent: V4. Sanford then kills the engineer, while Hank killed the mag agent with two lightning/electric punches. After the Mag agent is defeated, Hank and Sanford take an elevator to the roof, where the Auditor waits. With a Glock 20, Sanford helps Hank kill a few of the agents approaching them. However, when the Auditor arrives, he knocks down Sanford with a single punch. Sanford then backs away and spectates the fight between Hank and The Auditor. Hank takes the edge with his new electro punch, so the Auditor absorbs all the dead bodies (including the one from the end of Madness Consternation) outside the buildings. But he accidentally absorbs Tricky and then, a lighting bolt goes through the Auditor, making him glow and almost exploding. At the end, Hank grabs Sanford and climbs down the ledge, while the Auditor explodes. Incident: 100A This is the first Incident where Sanford is one of the protagonists. At first, he hides behind a hatchback and holds a fake cardboard cut-out of Deimos to distract a l33t agent, which gets killed by Deimos. Sanford then gives Deimos, for the first time, some money for losing a bet with him. Then, he and Deimos find a grunt being beaten up by a l33t agent. Sanford proceeds to kidnap the grunt and carries him for the rest of the Incident while Deimos covers them. They then get away by stealing a truck and go meet with Hank. Hank tells them that the grunt they kidnapped '''was the wrong guy 'and so, Sanford, upset and angry for their failure, returns to the truck with Deimos to go and find the right person. Incident: 1000A Sanford also makes an appearance in Incident: 1000A in a helicopter controlled by Deimos. He uses an M-249 to shoot at Tricky, who jumps and damages their helicopter before repeatedly hitting Sanford with the streetsign, killing him. Madness: Project Nexus At one point before the sidestory, Sanford and Deimos are incarcerated, relying on Hank to release them. He and Deimos are the only two playable characters for the rest of the Episode 1 Story Mode levels until the final one, in which Hank returns. In the Story Mode, Sanford has a unique weapon, the hook, which is the only melee weapon that will always return after being thrown and is impossible to discard. He is also a purchasable squadmate in Arena Mode. Gallery Sanford art.jpg|Sanford art by Krinkels. sanford 2.jpg|More art by Krinkels. Trivia *Sanford is one of three characters who have directly faced the Auditor in combat (along with Jesus and Mag Hank). *Sanford appears to be the only protagonist not to have died in the canon series. *Sanford has 35 more kills than his partner Deimos, largely due to the fact Deimos met his end early, allowing for Sanford to kill considerably more enemies in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. *So far, no interaction has been seen between Jesus and Sanford. *It has never been seen ''how Sanford exactly obtained his hook. It was obtained some time in between Madness Combat 6.5 and Madness Combat 7.5. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2